Harry Potter and the First Male Pregnancy
by merl7
Summary: Harry picks up the Horcrux that had been a part of him for so long, before Dumbledore can stop him. This one difference is all it takes to reshape Harry's future. How will he cope when he discovers Tom Riddle's soul became a part of him once more? Especially when it's in the shape of a baby?


**This story takes place in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, it sticks to cannon up until the point that Harry survives the killing curse in the Forbidden Forest.**

**Warning: it features a male pregnancy and all the issues that could come with it. **

**Let me know what you think.**

Standing from his crouched position, Harry lent against the side of the toilet cubicle and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. Closing his eyes to try and control the sudden nausea that had come over him, he let out a sigh of annoyance. This was not the time for him to be ill. He was on his way to the Ministers office when he had had to rush into the nearest toilet due to a sudden bout of sickness.

It had been six weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry had spent most of them helping rebuild Hogwarts, when he wasn't attending funerals or court cases.

He had received a letter a couple of days ago, from Kingsley Shacklebolt, requesting a meeting. The man he had become acquainted with throughout his days in the Order of the Phoenix had soon been elected Minister of Magic and was turning out not only to be capable but also revolutionary in his quest to remodel the ministry. Harry had met with him a few times over the last month, every time the Minister had been open and the complete opposite to every other politician Harry had ever met. That was probably why he had grown to like the man so much.

Spitting into the toilet basin one last time, he straightened his robes and hurried out of the cubicle and on his way. He'd made it a few more corridors clutching his stomach and mentally listing everything he'd eaten in the past twenty four hours, before bumping into a familiar round faced former-Gryffindor.

"Oh-Harry! How're you holding up? I haven't seen you since the Malfoy trial."

Attempting to work through his nausea, Harry took in Neville's smiling face and tried to answer with as much enthusiasm as he could manage considering. "Hey Neville. I'm alright thanks, I'm just on my way to see Kingsley. How've you been?"

The blondes eyebrows rose in surprise "Huh, me too! I was sent a letter last night. Do you know what he wants to see us about, he didn't mention in the letter."

Harry frowned considering this new development. He'd assumed that Kingsley just wanted to catch up or ask for a favour like he had the other times he'd asked to see him. Now it looked like he was in for a surprise. "No idea." He smiled but it didn't last long as another wave of queasiness took hold.

"You sure you're ok Harry? You're looking a bit green." Neville frowned in sympathy, before adding "No offense!"

"Yeah, fine." He mumbled as they turned the last corner and came to stop before the Ministers waiting room. "After you."

Neville gave an unconvinced nod and headed through the aged, oak door.

It turned out Kingsley had invited most of his classmates, including Ron and Hermione. Everyone there had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and also failed to graduate Hogwarts. Kingsley had called them all there to offer them the opportunity of getting a job without having to redo their last year of education.

Some, like Neville and Ron had jumped at the opportunity, whilst others, meaning Hermione, had politely declined the offer.

Harry had managed to mutter something about having to think about it before emptying the contents of his stomach into the minister's waste paper basket. His friends had been full of concern and sympathy, so he'd left faster than was probably polite but at the time he couldn't find the will to care.

Harry had felt better by the time he'd got home and headed over to the Burrow to reassure the Weasley's that he was fine.

Four days later he admitted to himself that he wasn't fine after all.

That's how he found himself sitting in the waiting room of St Mungos with Ron, Hermione and Ginny at his side. He'd told them it was probably nothing but they'd insisted on going with him.

"Harry James Potter."

All four of them jumped up at the sound of his name being called.

Ron shifted uncomfortably before sitting back down but Hermione and Ginny both stepped forward and offered him words of reassurance before promising to be there when he came out.

He smiled. "I'm ok, really."

Entering the examination room, he greeted the doctor before lying down on the metal bench as instructed.

He gazed at the pristine, white ceiling as the mediwizard rambled on about what spells he was using and what they told them. He was only listening with half a mind as his thoughts raced to the uneasy feeling that had developed in his gut at the prospect of him being ill. Since defeating Voldemort he'd had this notion that he'd got away with it too easily. He'd lost people and that had devastated him in ways he'd probably never recover from. He had physical scars that would never heal. However, as he looked to the future and saw the possibility of a happy ever after the idea had been utterly foreign to him. He'd lived his whole life knowing that his future was somewhat dim at best and now that was no longer true his mind was finding it hard to adjust.

"Er…huh."

His gaze snapped to the mediwizards confused face. "What is it?"

The aging wizard looked almost sheepish before excusing himself and rushing to fetch another mediwizard.

When the greying man returned, he brought a stern looking, dark skinned mediwizard and a young, blue eyed lady in scrubs of a different colour with him.

"Let's see here." The no nonsense approach the second mediwizard was using didn't help reassure Harrys racing mind. The fact that the man's forehead soon wrinkled, as he took in the results of his readings, caused Harry to start panicking slightly.

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" He demanded as the three professionals turned to face him.

"Mr Potter, I'm Healer Martin and I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright?" The dark skinned man said.

Eager to get some answers Harry was quick to agree.

"Have you, within the past few months, been involved in inter-species intercourse?"

Harrys just reaction was to scoff but as he took in the serious expressions aimed at him he clarified "No, I haven't been involved in inter-species intercourse. Why? What's wrong with me? Have I got a disease or something?"

The greying wizard (whose name Harry thought was something to do with fish, Mr cod maybe?) spoke "Well, the thing is Mr Potter, er…well."

The blonde witch interrupted "What Mr Haddock is trying to say is, if our readings are correct, you are in fact with child." She took in his expression eagerly and he was sure his face was unable to express the thoughts running through his head.

After a moment of silence he demanded "That's impossible! I'm a man! And I haven't..You know…" He broke off embarrassed as the people opposite seemed to believe there was a possibility that he was really pregnant. Trying to rap his head round it he asked "So, what wrong with your spells? Why are they giving you false readings?"

The only response he got were sympathetic looks as the wizards looked at each other uneasily.

"What? I just told you, I'm not pregnant. No way! It's not possible. You got it wrong and now you need to find out what the real problem is!" He was starting to get annoyed as the mediwizards expression didn't change. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

The witch was the first to respond. "Of course, Mr Potter! We will make sure we test you to the extent of our ability. However, our spells have not been known to read false before. If you are, in fact, pregnant and have not had intercourse with any other species of magical beings you may very well be the first documented male pregnancy!"

The smile on her face only heightened his bad mood.

His friends were waiting for him as they'd promised when he returned hours later.

Three pairs of eyes looked to him for answers; two brown, one blue.

"Do you think Madam Pomfrey would see me? I'm getting a second opinion!"


End file.
